pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpiton
Scorpiton is a soulless Zigoton Yariton. He is actually Makoton (a Zigoton encountered earlier), who sold his soul. He is battled in Patapon and returns (as the Dark One) in Patapon 2. Makoton started hating the Patapons when they killed his best friend, Aiton, in the first game. Bio Scorpiton was originally a Zigoton soldier named Makoton, who nursed a terrible hatred of the Patapons ever since they killed his comrade, Aiton, during their trek across the Deplorable Desert. After an attempt to kidnap Priestess Meden failed, he began aiding General Gong, who was desperate to stop Queen Kharma from bargaining with demons, in a last-ditch assault against the Mighty Patapon's army. However, Makoton was not as dedicated to Gong's cause as the general may have believed, and eventually abandoned the legendary warrior to his death. Then, Makoton made a deal of his own with the gate-like demon Baban, exchanging his soul for great strength, and got a new name: Scorpiton. Thus empowered, the newly-appointed general impatiently awaited the approach of his foes, with a small force of similarly-corrupted Yaritons in the front lines. When the Patapons did arrive (fresh from defeating Spiderton), Scorpiton taunted them, and a massive battle erupted. With the first waves of Zigotons defeated in short order, Baban itself slowly crawled into the fray. At first, Scorpiton insisted that he handle the Patapons, but after hearing his master's answer, rejoiced in the knowledge that the angered GateGhoul would aid him. His joy turned into horror as Baban was weakened, then defeated by the Patapons, taking Scorpiton's soul with it. Aghast at the loss and, realizing that he would never see Aiton again, Scorpiton could barely fight back as the Patapon army struck him down. Patapon 2 Scorpiton (or Makoton) reappears in Patapon 2 as the demonic Dark One, one of the generals of the Akumapon army. Resurrected by Black Hoshipon, he is seen commanding groups of Akumapon wearing similar helms to his old Scorpiton helm. He has lost all recollection of any previous occurances in his life, due to the mask he wears. He first appears during an attempt to prevent the Patapons from freeing a Zigoton deity, where he is confronted by a resurrected and vengeful Gong the Hawkeye. He does not recognize the warrior he left to die, but Gong remembers him and, after forcing Dark One to retreat, asks the Patapons to release him from his corruption. The Dark One is repeatedly encountered throughout the course of the game as one of the antagonists. After the Patapons defeat the demon gate Bababaan (which appears to be an evolved Babaan), he appears to regain some of his memories before being completely defeated by the Patapons. Abilities Scorpiton's attacks have sleep capabilities and high knockback. The general himself is functionally immortal as long as his master, Baban or Bababan, lives. He is always seen wielding a spear during combat, but when he upgrades to the Dark One, he can change into any class (but only seen as an Akuma Tori, Yari and Kiba). As the Dark One, he trades much of his knockback for the ability to freeze Patapons solid. Trivia *Defeating Scorpiton in Patapon makes him drop his helmet, which you can use. *In the mission Facing GateGhoul Baban, he shouts "Sasori-Ton!". "Sasori" means "scorpion" in Japanese. *Scorpiton/Makoton may be Madfang Ragewolf, due to his extreme hatred of the Patapons. Other evidence may be: After the quest Ravenous: Duel of Fate, Silver Hoshipon says that the ties between the Uberhero and Ragewolf are deeper than it seems. Silver Hoshipon also says that Ragewolf once sold his soul to the Dark Ones. Category:Zigotons Category:Akumapon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character